


L E G E N D S

by masqurade



Category: Pokemon
Genre: a practice thing for gore, since i suck at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an explosion at a Team Rocket base, Red goes to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L E G E N D S

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that there is **mild violence/gore**.
> 
> Please _also_ note that this is only my third violence/gore piece and might not be as good as you hope or I had hoped it would turn out.

_No matter who you think you are, or how you perceive yourself to be,_

_You will always end up the same as you always are,_

_a **L E G E N D.**_

* * *

      A warehouse in the middle of the city was dark, aloof, the stench of salt and copper seeping out through the cracks of the windows. Bundles of corpses piled along the edges of the wall. Some were disfigured, unrecognizable, especially those without a head.  _No survivors_ , was what Red had hoped for. What he expected. He figured if no one else was alive but him, there would be no one left to bear the burden.

     Hearing the crunching of bones under his feet made Red cringe. Smoke still wandered around the air like fog, obscuring his vision. Coughing into his sleeve, Red continued searching the warehouse thoroughly. It wasn’t until he was near the end of his investigation, did he shoot down the lock on the back door.

     Breathing in deeply, Red kicked open the door. From where he stood, he only saw a single person on the ground. A woman with long, red hair. Dropping his gun, he rushed over to where she lay, broken. Her arm was twisted upwards behind her back, her feet pointed in irregular directions. Red brought a shaking finger to the base of her neck.

      _Cold_ , he noted. After seconds of waiting, he sighed and looked away. Taking his hand, Red brought it down over her face and closed her eyes.  _No pulse. Dead._

_No survivors._

     The room he had wandered into was a mess. Shards of glasses were scattered relentless across the floor. Curious, Red eyed a broken cylinder that was pushed right up against the wall. It was abnormal, definitely. With how big the base was, Red came to the conclusion that the cylinder had been quite large. Slowly making his way towards it for a better look, a blur of purple flashed from the corner of his eye.

     Red stiffened. His hand automatically flew toward the Pokéballs strapped across his belt. Before he managed to pluck one off, pain shot up his spine and Red was thrown against the wall. Gasping out in shock, Red only caught a glimpse of his attacker before he found himself floating in midair.

     With the way his vision was blurring, Red wondered if he hit his head. Blinking away the haziness, he only managed to make out the red letter “R”. He opened his mouth to speak, but Red only managed to cough up blood.

      _Dammit,_  he cursed, fighting to keep his eyes open. But this plan was shattered once Red realized he was no longer floating and was spiraling towards the ground. His back hit the floor with a loud  _“crack”_. Though Red wanted to move, his body was refusing to cooperate, and soon enough his vision went black.


End file.
